Legend of the Carnosaur King
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Late one night in the Nesting Grounds, the dinosaurs gather around the lemur's tree for a story. Yar then tells the young ones a legend of when a dinosaur sold his soul to conquer the world.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of either the Scorpion King or Dinosaur only the story. The legend of the Scorpion King and the Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWE and the characters of Dinosaur belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: This story has been in my mind for a little while. And I must warn you that this one gonna be a little more gruesome than the previous installment. Hopefully, I can do a little bit better. After all, practice makes perfect, right?

x

**Legend of the Carnosaur King**

Carnotaur – Scorpion King

Tyrannos – Anubis

Yar – Ardeth Bay

The sun started to set over the Nesting Grounds as the smaller dinosaurs came over to where the lemurs now stayed. Most of the smaller dinosaurs were Iguanodons, while there were some Parasaurolophus and others. Even some of the older dinosaurs like Aladar, Neera, Baylene, Emma and a few others walked over. The adults laid down while the children sat down in front of them. They looked up as Yar, Plio, Zini and Zuri came swinging down on vines.

"What story are you gonna tell us tonight, Uncle Yar?" One of Aladar's children asks. Yar placed a hand up to his chin and asks, "I don't know." Then gesturing to them he asks, "What do you guys want to hear?"

"Do you know any legends?" Another child asks. Yar then climbs down the rocks to get a little closer and says, "Well, I did hear something on the wind in my younger days…"

"Oh, not this again." Zini said with a roll of his eyes. Yar sharply turned his head to the younger lemur and snapped, "Pipe down! They wanted to hear a legend, and I'm gonna give them one."

Yar looked back to the children and said, "I learned this story from a passing bird that came from the mainland."

"But, birds don't really talk, do they?" A daughter of Aladar's asks. Yar then said, "You'd be surprised at some things. Now, do you want to hear the legend?"

The children all nod, but then Neera asks, "This isn't going to get too scary, is it? I'd hate for the little ones to be frightened."

"I'll try to keep it from getting too bad." Yar promises. He looks to the children and said, "Now let me tell you about the legend…" He looks out to the setting sun as he said, "…of the Carnosaur King."

The others looked to the sun too as he began to tell the story, "It takes place back when things didn't try to eat and fight each other."

The sun had touched the highest mountain as it gave off a flashing sheen.

x

(Cue Legend of the Scorpion King track)

The sheen from a much younger sun bore over a desert outside a different Nesting Grounds. It was a dark day as the dinosaurs of these Nesting Grounds marched before the entrance to defend it from an approaching army in a battle. Both armies were comprised of different dinosaurs and those that were both carnivore and herbivore. The dinosaur army that was defending the Nesting Grounds wore mud on their faces and chests and prepared their natural defenses for the battle. They moved into four rows of themselves before roaring their war cries.

**Yar:**_ Many seasons ago, a great and fierce dinosaur warrior known as the Carnosaur King led a great dinosaur army on a campaign to conquer the known world._

On the other side, the Carnosaur King's army, wore the blood of previous enemies on their faces as they marched and stopped a few yards from the protecting army. But the bloody marks on their chests were in the shape of a scorpion. They stood in a great formation of scaly bodies. A thunderous stomp caused the dinosaur warriors in the middle to move aside. A large Carnotaur stepped to the front of the army with a grim frown on his face. While the rest of his body was brown and white, abnormally and menacingly sharp looking large black horns adorned his head and a more regal looking scorpion painted in blood on his chest. And in his mouth, was the stinger from a large scorpion he had once battled. It rested on his top gum where an old tooth used to be.

He looked to the armies of the Nesting Grounds before looking to his warriors and speaking in a combined language, "Haku Mashente!"

Then with a primal roar from their leader, the Carnosaur King's army rushed forward with roars of their own. The dinosaur's defending the Nesting Grounds gave their own roars and all four rows rushed forward as well. The Carnosaur King gave another roar as the two armies drew closer. Both armies let out one final roar before clashing into each other. Scaly bodies met in a great clash as the battle commenced.

Heads cracked together, small bodies knocked others over and claws and teeth ripped into flesh as the dinosaur warriors met. The armies continued to converge as the battle raged. A Brachiosaur tried to swing its long neck at an Apatosaur while the latter ducked before swinging its whip like tail at its opponent's shoulder. A Stegosaurus swung his tail and caught the side of a Triceratops and a Raptor pounced on another before the two wrestled across the ground. The Carnosaur King rammed one of his horns into the side of a Giganotosaurus before ripping a large chuck of flesh from its leg. The bigger carnivore fell to the ground with a roar of pain before the Carnotaur ended its life with a quick stomp to its neck. He turned to an incoming Parasaurolophus and sidestepped it before raising his leg and kicking it in the side, braking the bones between the fore and back legs. He whipped away a pouncing Raptor with his tail before biting down on the neck of a passing Styracaceous. The ceratopsian squealed in pain before the Carnosaur King used his great strength to left it up and tossing his opponent onto the Raptor. The Styracaceous' greater weight crushed the smaller dinosaur into a bloody pulp. An Allosaur came rushing at him and they rammed their bodies into each other. Dinosaurs continued to slaughter each other as claws sank into flesh and bones were broken from heavy blows. The Carnosaur King savagely stuck one of his horns into the Allosaur's eye, causing the other dinosaur to roar in great pain and then sank it deeper before the opposing creature went limp. Then harshly ripping his horn from the fallen dinosaur's socket he crushed the head underfoot. He slowly looked behind him as an Iguanodon came running at him with a thumb spike at the ready. The Carnosaur King lowered his head at the right moment before catching the Hadrosaur with his horns and throwing it over his head. The Iguanodon roared as it flew through the air and landed hard on his back with gritted teeth. The Carnotaur then used his tail to close line another running Raptor before kicking a running Stegosaur in the side. The Iguanodon slowly got back up and ran at the Carnosaur King again, but the Carnotaur ran at him as well before maneuvering his horn to where it scrapped against the Iguanodon's side. The Iguanodon squealed in pain before the Carnosaur King harshly stepped on its back, forcing the dinosaur down on the ground and bit down on his head. Raising his bloody jaws from his kill, the Carnosaur King looked for his next opponent and roared as he ran off to fight with his jaws wide.

But it was for not as the Carnosaur King's army was defeated and driven out. A wounded Albertosaurus fell to the ground dead as his king and comrades walked into the desert. The Carnosaur King stopped to look back before shaking his head and continuing onward with his warriors.

**Yar:**_ After a vicious campaign which lasted twenty-eight seasons, the Carnosaur King and his army was defeated and driven deep into the Sacred desert of Ahm Shere._

The dinosaur warriors trudged on covered in wounds and their heads hanging from their defeat. Their tails dragged in the rocks and sand as they walked on. The numbers of dinosaurs started to dwindle after days of walking through the harsh desert. As he walked amongst his warriors, the Carnosaur King stopped to look up into the sky with a grim frown when a Pteranodon screeched from above. He kept a stoic face before carrying on.

Soon, the majority of the army had fallen dead to the heat of the sun. A Raptor fell dead against the sand and was soon followed by an Iguanodon as it died and fell before rolling down into a sand pit.

**Yar:**_ One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun…_

_Until only the great dinosaur warrior himself was left alive_

But the Carnosaur King still lived, though he began to feel fatigue as he kept walking through the desert. He started to stumble and his eyes slightly drooped as he walked through the scorching sands and under a harsh sun. He climbed up another sand dune, but when he made it to the top and stopped as his exhaustion became too great. He fell on one knee as he fought to live, though his time was starting to run out.

**Yar:**_ Near death, the Carnosaur King made a pact with the dark dinosaur god, Tyrannos._

The Carnotaur looked up and prayed in the ancient combined dinosaur language. He promised Tyrannos his service if the god would help him to live and conquer his enemies.

**Yar:**_ That if Tyrannos would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul._

A small yet large scorpion popped up from the sand and crawled towards the Carnosaur King. The Carnotaur looked down at the smaller creature and leaned his great head to it. He took it as a sign that Tyrannos agreed to his pact. Reaching towards the smaller creature with his jaws, the Carnosaur King was wary as the scorpion became defensive before lightly stepping on it. The scorpion responded by striking the theropod's foot multiple times with its stinger, and the Carnotaur grunted in pain before biting its head off for sustenance as the scorpion squealed.

**Yar:**_ Tyrannos accepted his offer and spared his life._

Suddenly, grass started to spring up from the sand and grew around the Carnosaur King. His head snapped to the sides when large ferns sprouted on both sides. He stood back up as the greenery spread out for miles around him and palm trees sprouted from the ground. The Carnotaur King turned around as he watched the greenery continue to grow. Only when he had turned a full circle is when the plants had stopped growing and became the Oasis of Ahm Shere.. A smirk formed on the Carnotaur's face before he threw his head back and let out a triumphant roar as his plans would come to light.

The Carnosaur King once again attacked the Nesting Grounds where his original army had failed. But this time he had the dinosaur warriors of Tyrannos by his side. These dark warriors were dinosaurs with large heads and powerful jaws. They searched, attacked and killed warriors and nonwarriors alike. Some had spikes on their noses while others didn't. One slapped a female Raptor down with his tail while he bit the head off of an Iguanodon and stepped on the body after it fell. The Tyrannos warrior looks down at the corpse as his hackles peeled back and he let out a powerful roar.

**Yar:**_ Tyrannos gave the Carnosaur King command of his army, and like an evil flood they washed away all that lay before them._

Many of the Tyrannos warriors flooded through the entrance of the Nesting Grounds and attacked whomever they could find. Fires were started and blood stained the ground. Some killed dinosaurs on the spot, while others dragged dinosaurs to cliffs and pushed them off. The falling dinosaurs screamed as they fell. The Tyrannos warriors pushed down trees, tall rocks as they destroyed many things in their way.

**Yar:**_ When his task was done, Tyrannos forced the Carnosaur King to serve him for all time._

The Carnosaur King had a dark grin as he looked about the destruction that his new army caused. While he turned a full circle, he didn't notice that on a rock wall that a painting of the dark dinosaur god's eyes glowed orange before Tyrannos used his magic on his new servant.

The Carnosaur King grunted as his soul was forced from his body. Both his body and soul screamed in pain as his body shook while his soul was taken. His body continued shaking and it made the scorpion stinger acting as his tooth fell out of his mouth. The tooth tumbled in the sand as the Carnosaur King's body hit the ground.

**Yar:**_ His army was returned to the sands from whence they came,_

The Tyrannos warriors continued to run through the valley before they were called back. One Tyrannos warrior roared before turning into black sand and disintegrating on the wind.

**Yar:**_ Where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again._

(End of track)

x

"Wow!" All the young dinosaurs say in unison. Even some of the adults were impressed with the story. The sun had long set while Yar had told his story. One of Aladar and Neera's sons comes up and asks, "Is it true, Uncle Yar?"

"I'm not sure." Yar said as he scratches the top of his head. Then he shrugs and says, "I guess that it'll always be a legend."

"Okay, little ones," Neera said as she and the other parents started to stand up, "it's time to go to sleep now."

"Aw!" All the young dinosaurs groan. The lemurs start to climb back up into the tree as the dinosaurs made their way back to the nest. One of Aladar and Neera's children stopped to look up to a rock wall and saw something painted on it. As he looked closer, it's eyes flashed orange and startled the little Iguanodon. The lad yelped before quickly rushing to catch up with his family.

x

**Author's Note:** And another Scorpion King legend parody done. I gotta level with you fans, the Carnotaurs from the movie Dinosaur are actually my favorite characters. So I decided to make it about them. And sorry again if it was too bloody for you. Also the reason I didn't make up a name for Ahm Shere is because I couldn't think of one. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time. See you all later.


End file.
